New Millennium
by Stripe
Summary: It's an elevator, I realize. I'm on an elevator, shooting upwards into the sky.
1. Ground Floor

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept for the designs of the Vocaloids, nor do I take credit for the basic plots of the following story. Each section is based on a new song, which has a plot belonging to its corresponding owner. I am only responsible for my own interpretation of this, and the writing itself. Thank you.

**New Millenium**

Written by: Stripe

Ground Floor

* * *

"Going up."

I hear the steady grinding sound of gears clicking together, a gentle whirr of unseen machinery. I'm standing on a floor I'm not sure was even there moments before. I'm staring out through glass, my hands pressed to the window like a small child in front of a candy shop, but I don't pay attention to what is beyond the transparent barrier before me. It's going by much too fast, and instinctively, I know I wouldn't understand it anyways.

Where am I?

I tear my gaze away from staring at the glass before me and take the opportunity to get a better look at my surroundings. I'm in a small room, no larger than a closet, and I'm under the impression that the entire compartment is moving very quickly upward. Near the edge of one of the walls is a series of buttons, labeled with numbers that I believe are supposed to represent floors, though there is something about their appearance that seems inherently foreign. The only other person sharing this space with me is a woman I recognize and yet do not know.

It's an elevator, I realize. I'm on an elevator, shooting upwards into the sky. Wordlessly, I glance to the buttons which indicate the floors, hoping it might give me some indication of where I'm headed. All of the buttons are flashing. None of them are solidly lit, and none of them are out. They are all blinking on and off and on again in a synchronized rate, which I suppose might indicate a malfunction, though it's uncertain of what anything means anymore.

The girl stands before these flashing buttons with a passive expression across her face, as though she is unaware of what is going on. She doesn't even look at me. Just stares.

I open my mouth to ask her a question, but I'm so confused right now that I can't even find the best one to start with. Where am I, why am I here, where is the elevator going, what is it, why are the lights flashing why can't I see anything out the windows, who am I? I leave my mouth open for a few moments, hoping that perhaps she will somehow suggest a question for me to ask instead, or that perhaps I will simply be able to get through my thoughts and find the one question that encompasses them all.

Nothing comes.

The woman continues to stare ahead of her, as though completely unaware of my presence. I close my mouth and turn back to the front, where I was staring before. I now realize that I'm facing the door.

Quite suddenly, I feel the elevator come to a rather abrupt stop, though I am not thrown off of my feet as the laws of physics would usually dictate. I simply remain in place as the doors open, revealing an entire world.

"First floor."

* * *

Author's Notes:

'Allo, dear readers, and welcome to my latest fanfic. I've actually had this little prologue written since about February this year, but I was reluctant to post it because I wasn't sure I'd get through the rest of the story. Then I wrote more and realized that if I tried to write the entire story before posting it here - it's a long little bugger - I'd definitely never finish. But I digress.

This is based off of the New Millennium series by ShuujinP, but don't be expecting just those songs to crop up. I like to think of this fanfiction plot as "The Best of the Kagamine Stories," meaning that I'll be using almost all of their most depressing songs and tying them together under the New Millennium plot. Also, guess what's next!

Story of Evil! 8D

Enjoy!


	2. First Floor  Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept for the designs of the Vocaloids, nor do I take credit for the basic plots of the following story. Each section is based on a new song, which has a plot belonging to its corresponding owner. I am only responsible for my own interpretation of this, and the writing itself. Thank you.

**New Millenium**

Written by: Stripe

First Floor - Pt. 1

* * *

The scene before me is an old one. The landscape is dotted with small hamlets and villages instead of any single, large city, and at the center of it all is a large castle. Even the outside of it is intricately designed with many specially crafted carvings around the edges of every window and door. Even the roof hasn't escaped the notice of whoever designed it, with statues perched at every corner, passing silent judgment upon those who walk on the paths below. But for however luxurious the castle looks, the surrounding villages seem to be equally impoverished. Aside from the occasional nice house, usually closest to the castle itself, the buildings are little more than huts and stalls. Domesticated animals wander the streets, free to roam with their owners too poor for even a sturdy fence, and vermin dance around their feet.

The simplest term for it is staggering inequality.

Though I don't move an inch myself, the view suddenly shifts to the castle itself, bringing me through the lavishly decorated halls, decked in gaudy gold, finally stopping in the throne room. Sitting in the center of the room is a young girl who cannot be a day over fourteen. If it were not obvious that she were royalty from her position on the throne, her clothing certainly would give it away. She is wearing a lavish dress of gold with black lace which, with the nice material it is made from, must have cost more than any average peasant could ever hope to own.

Kneeling before the girl is a woman with brown hair, dull red eyes, and a tattered dress which, among the luxury of the room, makes her look meek and pitiable in the presence of the girl. "Please," the woman begs, and it is clear that she is at the breaking point of desperation. This is likely not the only time she's appealed to this throne before. "Your people are starving. We just need some help from the government to get back on our feet. A break in taxes - anything. Please find it in your heart-"

"Your taxes are your duty to the kingdom," the girl cuts off in a cool voice, intimidating despite her youth. "If your village is unable to pay them in full, then the lot of you will be seen as the traitors you are."

"But we have no food-" the woman starts.

"Then starve! The affairs of your small village are of no consequence to me. I have much more important matters to attend to, and you are simply wasting my time with your pleas. Guards!"

At the princess's command, two men in armor that had been standing near the entrance to the room walk forward, one on each side of the woman. She looks around frantically, trying to find a way to escape or at least earn herself more time, but it's of no use. The guards grab one arm each, and all she can do is yell obscenities at the tiny princess as she is practically dragged into the hallway. Her voice continues to echo for quite a while – the warning specter of rebellion rebounding off of the walls. The girl places her hand in her chin to ponder this turn of events, though the expression on her face remains passive and uncaring. Then, after a good moment of thought, she speaks.

"Len."

There is a stir of movement beside the throne, and a boy with a matching age and face to the girl seems to materialize out of nowhere, though he must have simply blended in with the shadows by the throne. He is dressed formally, but not akin to royalty, and by the way he grants the girl a low bow once he comes in front of the throne, it seems clear that he is a servant rather than her equal.

"Yes, princess?" he asks, still bent into a bow, though he opens his eyes - a vivid blue - to meet her own. She stares at him for a moment, and there is the faintest trace of a smile across her lips.

"Tell the cooks that I would like a strawberry cake for dessert tonight," she starts, and at her voice, Len straightens up from his bow. "But tell them to do so without putting chunks of strawberry in or on the cake. It doesn't taste good that way." Len nods, and she continues to speak. "Also, make sure the preparations are well under way for my dress for the ball. It needs to be perfect so that Prince Kaito will stare at me and nobody else." Len nods again, a small smile crossing his face at the mention of his princess's crush. He likes whatever makes her happy, and will not complain at her orders, regardless of what they may be.

"Is that all?" he asks her quietly. The princess ponders this question for a moment, twirling a strand of blonde hair absently around her finger.

"No," she answers finally, giving her servant an intense stare. "Once you've done those two things, I want you to prepare for a trip to the Country of Green. There's a new dress material I've heard about there. I'd like to see some for myself before I order another dress."

"Of course," Len responds, leaning over in a small bow once more. The princess is smiling now that she sees her requests will be properly taken care of, and her servant smiles as well, simply because she is.

"You are dismissed," she says, waving him off with a dismissive hand, though she begins to laugh, as though she's told some sort of joke. Len joins in.

"Of course, Princess Rin," he responds once again, and he bows for a third time before turning around and exiting the room, tapping down the hallway. The princess's giggling continues to follow him down the hall, and for as long as he can hear it, a smile remains on his face.

Anything to keep her happy.

* * *

Author's Notes:

As I mentioned, this story does not only revolve around New Millennium. If you didn't recognize the story for this "Floor" already or didn't read the author's notes last time, it's the Story of Evil by mothy. The names of the songs being utilized (if you are somehow way out of the loop in this fandom) are "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil." This is probably going to be the longest Floor, simply because it sets up a lot of precedents that are to follow. Plus, it's just a great story. It deserves a lot of face time.

Anyways, to save you(and myself) from monstrously long chapters, I'm going to have each Floor(which will be a different song) broken up into several parts. This means that chapters are short, yes, but it also means I can update more frequently. Which is good.

Though, to be fair, it's not like I actually finished this chapter in two days. I've got up to part four of floor 1 already written. But I digress.

Enjoy~


	3. First Floor Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept for the designs of the Vocaloids, nor do I take credit for the basic plots of the following story. Each section is based on a new song, which has a plot belonging to its corresponding owner. I am only responsible for my own interpretation of this, and the writing itself. Thank you.

**New Millenium**

Written by: Stripe

First Floor - Pt. 2

* * *

The scene shifts quite suddenly, away from the castle and the tiny princess to a busy marketplace in a foreign land. The architecture and clothing is inherently foreign in comparison the country of the princess in yellow, and even the wealth seems more evenly distributed among the people. The only sign of any sort of social hierarchy is seen in a modest castle within sight from the stalls. I take it that this must be the Country of Green, where Len was sent.

Sure enough, within the crowd, the blonde head of the princess's servant becomes apparent as he uses his still rather small statue to duck and dive among the other shoppers. In his hand, he holds a sheet of paper, to which he often refers. When he isn't staring at this sheet of paper, he is glancing around the market, as though looking for something. This goes on for a few minutes until, finally, he glances at the sheet one final time, then takes a look at the stall he's stopped in front of. It isn't a fabric stand that he has stopped in front of, however, or even a tailor's stand, but instead what seems to be a small flower shop.

"Oh. Hello, Len. It's nice to see you again."

A young woman comes up to meet Len, a kind smile upon her face. She is wearing a lovely, yet simple, dress of green fabric, and her hair is a rare seafoam green. When I first catch sight of her face, however, I am rather surprised - it is exactly the same as that of the elevator girl's. However, I do not glance to the side to make this direct comparison. Somehow, I feel as though looking away will make their world disappear altogether, and I don't want to risk it. I continue to watch.

Len smiles back at the woman, a light blush across his cheeks as he greets her with a "Hello," as well.

The two hold a simple conversation, and by the way they address each other, it is clear that this is not a first meeting. She questions him about his mistress - she does not mention that the girl is royalty, and by the way Len flinches whenever she mentions her, it seems clear that there are things he does not want this lady in green to know. He answers her questions with vague words, never using a proper noun, never mentioning the castle he hails from. If the green-haired woman notices this, she does not mention it, instead continuing to carry out the conversation as though nothing is wrong at all.

"So what has she requested of you this time?" she asks. "Not more flowers, I hope? I always worry how those will fare travelling overseas..."

"No, no flowers," Len assures her with a small, sheepish laugh, and the blush remains fully in place. "She wants to sample this new type of fabric..."

The woman in green smiles and helpfully tells Len where he might be able to find what he's looking for, pointing him in the right direction. However, even after she's told him this, Len lingers by the stall, trying to keep the conversation moving even though he has the information he's come for. The woman in green doesn't seem to mind, however, and she humors his questions. They chatter idly for a few minutes, but before long she catches sight of somebody else approaching the stall, and she pauses mid-sentence.

"Don't you need to find the fabric?" she asks rather suddenly, and Len's smile fades slightly; he's understood the hint. However, as he's about to turn around and leave, she adds, "But please come and see me again before you go back. I'd like to know how your search goes."

Len's smile returns at this statement, and he grants her a quick bow and an "Of course!" before he disappears into the crowd again, hope renewed.

Perhaps if he had seen the man in blue approaching from the other side of the stall, he might have not been so optimistic.

But things never go according to plan.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Still on Story of Evil, with an obligatory ominous ending. And yes, there's a bit of LenxMiku in here. I find it utterly adorable - can I help it? But really, overall, the romance in this story is going to be kept at a minimum. Just enough to get through the respective plots. The idea of this story is NOT to show X number of scenes of character A and B making out. So don't worry if you're not a big fan of certain pairs - I'm not trying to force anything. Just following the songs, is all.

And yes, this story is a really bizarre mix of first person limited and third person limited. Sorry if that's confusing!

Enjoy~


	4. First Floor Pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept for the designs of the Vocaloids, nor do I take credit for the basic plots of the following story. Each section is based on a new song, which has a plot belonging to its corresponding owner. I am only responsible for my own interpretation of this, and the writing itself. Thank you.

**New Millenium**

Written by: Stripe

First Floor - Pt. 3

* * *

Len is back in the throne room once more, and a small piece of fabric is held in the princess's hands. It can only be presumed that this is the material she had sent him to look for. She runs the sample through her fingers several times, and flips it over in various ways to try and catch the way it looks in different lighting. Len, all the while, stays standing in front of her, and not a word escapes his lips.

Finally, a grin spreads across the princess's lips. But before she gives any sort of final verdict, she gives the material one last look over, as though to finalize her thoughts.

"I like this cloth very much," she announces, as though the fate of the world were somehow resting on this opinion. "I want a dress made out of this material - in gold of course. And I want it made before the ball. With something this exquisite, I'll be sure to stand out among the other nobles!"

Len does not move immediately, however, and there is a somewhat grim expression across his face. It does not take long for the princess to pick up on it, and her previously cheerful expression fades to a rather ugly frown that causes him to physically flinch.

"What is it?" she demands, her tone now icily cold. "Is there something wrong with my request?"

Len pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "There's nothing wrong, but it's just with the ball so near and this fabric so exquisite, it seems like maybe there won't be enough time..." His voice is quiet as he speaks, as though this will somehow cushion the bad news for her. Her frown only deepens at this news.

"That shouldn't matter," she says, and her nails tap in an irritated manner on the arm rest of her throne. "I'm the ruler of this nation - any dress maker should be capable of fulfilling my wishes if they have any loyalty to their country. I _need_ this dress, and I will take no excuses."

"I'll do my best to be sure the order gets top priority," Len says, and he bows deeply. When he looks back up at the princess's face, there is a smile across it once again, and he allows himself to relax. She's happy for now, and even if he isn't sure that this will end well, that's all that really matters for the time being.

With this matter taken care of, Princess Rin begins to spout off all of the childish fantasies that she has for this ball, complete with a marriage to the handsome, wealthy prince from the Country of Blue at the end. And as she talks, there's a compelling light in her eyes that makes Len believe her. He somehow is brought to trust in her self-centered fairytale view of the world, where no wrong ever befalls the beautiful princess, and by extension, himself as well.

And so despite the impossibility of it all, he smiles.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is probably going to be among the shortest sections, if it isn't _the_ shortest section. Nothing actually happens here other than Rin ordering a dress, so my apologies for the boredom. But next part is longer and somewhat more exciting. Pinky promise!

Also, even though I don't have just a ton of reviews, I've been stalking my status page to see how many views I've got, and where those views came from. So you. Yes, you. I know you're reading this right now. And you don't _have_ to leave a review - I'll keep updating with whatever I've got until I run out. I'm not going to hold this story hostage or anything; I'm not that petty. But I_ will_ say that it's much more inspiring to see that my reviews for this story outnumber my reviews for some of my older, crap stories.

So, you know. Just consider it.

Enjoy~


	5. First Floor Pt 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept for the designs of the Vocaloids, nor do I take credit for the basic plots of the following story. Each section is based on a new song, which has a plot belonging to its corresponding owner. I am only responsible for my own interpretation of this, and the writing itself. Thank you.

**New Millenium**

Written by: Stripe

First Floor - Pt. 4

* * *

It is the night of the ball, and Len is there, standing off to the sidelines as he keeps a careful eye on his princess. She is wearing a new dress that night - one made of a luxurious golden fabric which does, indeed, allow her to stand out from the rest of the guests in attendance, though perhaps not quite in the way she intended. The dress's quality is something that cannot be denied, and it is something that is certainly fit for a queen. In wearing it, the young princess looks like nothing more than a small child, playing dress up in her mother's wardrobe.

But Rin does not seem to notice this, so a smile remains firmly in place. This keeps Len satisfied for the time being.

Guests are still filing into the ballroom, though whether they are fashionably late or simply trying to cut back on the amount of time they spend in the castle is something that remains to be seen. The princess's eyes are constantly drawn towards the door, even as she's talking to important nobles, and it's no secret as to who she's waiting so eagerly for.

Len seems to find himself worried that the Prince of Blue will not show up for this ball, but as soon as he's certain that the prince must be boycotting, the doors swing open, and a man with unmistakable blue hair strolls in. Len allows himself a small sigh of relief, and he turns back to face the princess's position, because he hopes to catch a glimpse of her smile.

Unfortunately, a glimpse is all he catches. Almost as soon as he looks over, Rin's face falls into a frown, which causes Len's head to whip back to the prince, to see what could possibly be wrong. And then he catches sight of a face which makes his heart skip a beat. He recognizes immediately the girl from the Country of Green, and even though she looks quite different in more exquisite clothing and makeup suitable for a noble, there is no mistaking her seafoam green hair.

There is also no mistaking her arm loosely linked with that of the prince's. Len feels his heart fall, and when he looks back to the princess, he can't help but notice that the expression across her face mimics his own surprisingly well.

He does not move from his position on the wall, however. There is nothing he can do anyways. Instead, he watches as Rin breaks away from talking to whoever it was she had been talking to in order to approach the prince. She does her best to throw on a smile before she reaches him, but it is easy for Len to tell that this is a forced smile - there is no joy behind it, and it makes him feel uncomfortable simply knowing that she's unhappy. But there's nothing he can do, so he continues to watch as she reaches the prince. He gives what seems to be a formal introduction to the girl by his side, who the princess regards with a brief, icy stare before she returns to her forced smile once more.

At this, the two members of royalty seem to strike up a conversation about something, and Len can't help but notice the green-haired girl's eyes begin to scan the ballroom. His cheeks flush as her gaze gets ever closer to his position, and he feels that his face must be practically beet red by the time she finally locks eyes with him. Her eyes widen slightly in recognition, and she whispers a quick excuse from the prince so that she can leave the conversation. He hardly seems to notice, and his gaze is now an icy glare for the princess.

Whatever they are talking about seems to be something of a touchy subject.

The green-haired woman slowly makes her way across the ballroom, obviously making her way towards Len, but he makes no motion to go closer to her or further away. Instead, he remains firmly rooted to the spot, as though some sort of spell has left him incapable of movement.

"Len?" she asks once she's finally reaches him, on the outskirts of the elaborate dresses and suits. "What are you doing here?"

He doesn't answer, at first, as though somehow unsure that she's actually standing in front of him. "I..." he starts to say, but he doesn't know how to say it. She's from the Country of Green; he doesn't want to mention his affiliation with the ruler of the country that's left hers in such general disrepair. "I'm here to watch my sister-"

The second the words are out, Len flinches slightly, and he subconsciously glances towards the princess, as if to check that she isn't going to be mad that he's spilled some sort of great secret. This causes the girl to frown in confusion, and as she follows his gaze, it only deepens.

"The Princess?" she questions in a low voice. Len doesn't answer her, and instead stares at the ground as though he's ashamed. "She's your mistress?"

Again, Len doesn't say a word, though he gives a small nod in the affirmative. The girl has an unreadable expression on her face, and Len looks as though he's expecting her to run off at any moment. But finally, she smiles, even though it is a very small smile and there isn't much joy behind it.

"We can't choose where we come from," she says finally, but this doesn't appear to do much to cheer him up. "And fate doesn't always deal its cards kindly, but we don't have to let it affect us."

Len gives her a look as though he would really like to believe this, but he also can't help but doubt her words. "It's hard to avoid fate," he points out glumly, and the girl's own smile fades. But, wordlessly, she holds out a hand. Len simply stares at it for a moment, and it seems to take him a while to fully absorb the implications. His cheeks then turn a bright red.

"I... I can't," he says, looking off to the side, trying to find another pretty girl to stare at, even if he has doubts that any can live up to the one standing in front of him. "I'm just here to watch over the princess. It would hardly be proper. I'm not royalty..." He trails off here, as though there is something more to this. The girl does not seem deterred by his reluctance, however.

"Neither am I," she assures him, and that beautiful, natural smile is back onto her face again. Len still doesn't look her in the eye, but she isn't bothered, and instead she simply reaches down and grabs his hand herself. Len is taken aback by the sudden motion, but he doesn't resist when she gently tugs him onto the dance floor.

"What if the prince sees you dancing with me?" he asks, his cheeks aflame with red. "Won't he be mad?"

The green-haired girl glances over her shoulder to check on the prince, but she doesn't seem concerned. "He's talking to the princess right now," she explains simply. "I don't think that his attention is on dancing at the moment."

"Somebody could tell him," Len offers, though he seems to realize this is a weak excuse.

"There are so many people here," the girl says, "that I doubt anybody will notice two commoners dancing together." There is a short pause, in which the two simply go through the very simple steps of a popular dance that even the non-nobles have picked up on. "You're an excellent dancer, Len," she adds.

And finally, Len allows himself to smile.

The moment does not last long, however. When the music ends, Len risks another glance over at the princess, and his posture stiffens when he notices that she's now standing alone. He drops the green-haired girl's hands, fearing that he might be caught somehow, and instinctively takes a step back from her. Rin does not seem to have noticed the two of them, but she still has a lost expression on her face as she scans the crowd.

Len takes this opportunity to glance back to the green-haired girl for just a moment, fearing he might have insulted her somehow, but instead she simply gives him an understanding smile. Despite the smile, however, he can't help but think that she looks sadder than he's ever seen her before. He frowns, unable to make heads or tails of it. His time to think is cut short, however, and his duty quickly returns him to the princess's side. For the rest of the night, Len is resigned to remaining by his mistress's side, carefully monitoring her mood to try and ensure that this ball goes off splendidly.

By the time the guests begin to file out, however, he knows that he's failed. Even though whatever upset Rin in the first place may not be his fault directly, he has not succeeded in keeping her happy. He hasn't made things better for her.

And in fact, as he watches Rin glare at the back of the green-haired girl as she and the prince depart, Len can't help but feel that he may have, in fact, been a contributing factor to her poor mood. But, like a good servant, he doesn't say a word.

He simply prays that things will blow over.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So this only took forever. But I'm back into Vocaloid yet again, and I can't do that without coming back to this fanfiction. So here's the next chapter. Like I said, it's quite a bit longer than last chapter, and also hopefully more interesting. I'm currently on break, so hopefully these next few chapters will be coming out more quickly.

Enjoy~


	6. First Floor Pt 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept for the designs of the Vocaloids, nor do I take credit for the basic plots of the following story. Each section is based on a new song, which has a plot belonging to its corresponding owner. I am only responsible for my own interpretation of this, and the writing itself. Thank you.

**New Millenium**

Written by: Stripe

First Floor - Pt. 5

* * *

The next few days of Len's existence are marked by temper tantrums from his mistress. More than ever, she criticizes everything that is done for her – if dinner is not precisely perfect then she will toss it aside and then demand that the maids will clean the mess immediately. She even fires a few servants for not doing their job well, which only creates an even bigger strain on those remaining who are forced to pick up the slack.

Len tries to calm her and reason with her when he can, but the princess refuses to see reason. She feels she's been insulted, tossed aside, and Len supposes that exerting her power is a way of proving to herself that she does matter after all.

Needless to say, the smile that Len works so hard to keep on his mistress's face hasn't been seen in quite a while.

It is manageable, however, until the messenger comes.

The minute that Len hears the message - "The Prince of Blue has become engaged with a girl from the Country of Green" - he knows that things won't end well. The reaction is displayed across the Princess's face immediately. She clenches the arm on her throne as though clutching onto it for dear life, and her pupils contract to where it appears as though her eyes are simply drops of pure blue.

There is a moment of tense silence, and the messenger seems to have realized that he's said something dangerous. Len doesn't even dare to move, instead trying to gauge the mood of the princess as best he can by looking out through the corner of his eye.

When she finally does respond, Rin's tone is strained, but careful. "Who is this girl, exactly? Royalty? I wasn't aware that the Country of Green had a princess."

The messenger fidgets. "Ah, well it seems that she isn't royalty. The Prince of Blue chose a common woman. There is no law against intermarriage of classes in the Country of Blue, unlike here..."

There is a subtle twitch across the princess's face that implies she has not missed this insult towards her own country, but she manages to keep her cool. Len continues to monitor her closely, a frown across his own face. He does not like her tone of voice nor the questions she's asking, but he's forced to hold his tongue and remain as an observer. He has no place in this conversation. "But who is she?" she asks, and as her shock wears off, an icy rage slips into her demeanor. "I want a name."

"Well, the prince hasn't revealed that yet," the messenger starts, and he's fidgeting uncomfortably. "But I hear that she has beautiful green hair, and that when she sings, even the birds stop to listen. And her beauty is unmatched by that of any princess-" He cuts himself off, quickly made aware of his mistake. "Yourself excluded, of course."

There is another, briefer moment of silence. And then the princess begins to laugh - a hollow sound - and though it comes with a smile, it is bitter and unlike the one that Len works so hard for. "Please. There's no need to flatter me," she says, and her right hand clenches into a fist. "Guards! I want this man thrown into prison for his insolence!" The guards stationed on either side of the room - the same two who dragged away the woman only two weeks ago - immediately react in the fear that they might further anger the princess otherwise. The messenger, too scared to resist, is led out of the room without another word.

Once again, silence descends upon the throne room, and Len stays were he normally does, though his teeth are clenched and he stares at his feet. After a moment, the sound of muffled sobs can be heard, but he still doesn't move, allowing his princess to cry in solitude. Even though he wants to comfort her, he doesn't know what he can possibly do to help. The problem is beyond his control - a matter of foreign affairs that a lowly servant such as himself cannot hope to change. And while he would be happy to give her a shoulder to cry on, it is unfitting for a servant to offer it. She's the princess. She holds his life in the palm of her hand. He cannot afford to be presumptuous.

It is hard to tell how much time passes, but when Rin finally calls his name - "Len" - the guards still have yet to return. Cautiously, Len steps forward and turns, so that he is facing the throne. He dares a glance up to his princess, who looks more like a child than ever. There are still tears streaming down her face, and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. This is farther from her smile than even the anger had been, and Len feels his heart crack slightly. But he doesn't comment; he simply waits for her to speak.

It takes Rin another few moments to compose herself, but she finally seems to swallow her sobs well enough to begin a conversation. "You remember the girl from the ball. The one that the Prince of Blue brought with him." Len frowns for a moment; he had hardly been paying attention to the prince, being much more concerned with his princess's happiness. She continues. "The one with that obnoxious green hair." The bitterness seeps back into her voice, and it is at this moment that Len realizes who she's talking about. The green-haired girl that he had been so surprised to see, who he would always talk to when his travels took him to the Country of Green.

He nods solemnly, only now realizing what this means: that the woman he had fancied is now engaged to a prince. Something he can never hope to match.

It's ridiculous, but he feels his heart crack yet again. Len doesn't know why he should care so much, yet he can't deny a certain amount of jealousy whenever he thought of the fact that she was engaged. It's troubling. He should be concerned with his princess's happiness, not his own. And furthermore, he is fairly certain that coveting the fiancé of a prince is dangerous in and of itself.

"She's the one that the Prince of Blue truly fancies, I suppose," the princess says, dragging Len away from his epiphany involving the green-haired woman. He can't help but notice that her hands are both clenched into fists now. "I want her eliminated."

These last words are said in a tone that is hardly louder than a whisper, but Len's head snaps up in response and he can almost feel his heart skip a beat. "What?" he croaks out, desperately hoping that he's heard her incorrectly.

"I want this girl in green gone," Rin repeats, louder this time and with more conviction. "If she's out of the way, then the prince will have to fall in love with me instead. Right?" She looks at Len hopefully for confirmation, but he's too shocked to speak. She takes this as indication that she's correct. "Then you'll get rid of her for me. I've decided."

Len's brows furrow together, and he opens his mouth to protest. He can't imagine killing the green-haired girl. She's done nothing wrong at all - it hardly seems fair to take her life. But as she waits for his response, the slightest trace of a smile crosses the princess's face. And this isn't the bitter smile that she had been wearing; this one is genuine, stemming from the fact that she believes she might have another chance with her beloved Prince.

And this is all that is needed for Len's resolve to shatter completely.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And here's a speedy little update for you. I'd say that we're probably about halfway done with the Story of Evil section now, so hopefully that's good news. The next few scenes should be considerably more dramatic, at any rate.

So far I'm pleased with the reception this has gotten, considering the size of the fandom here. And as always, reviews are much appreciated. c:

Enjoy~


End file.
